An Intangible Fight
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Atobe has Tezuka, Sanada and Tachibana as admirers! An online fight ensues for the heart of Atobe! Did Fuji and Yukimura had a hand in this? Read on! Dedicated to kokoro621... Crack Fic...


Uwah! Gomenasai for not posting any new fic for such a long time… TTATT

I got sick over the last few days and truth be told, I seriously have no idea for this request fic until now, so, gomenasai again for not posting! Orz

This is going to be a crack fic so, the characters will totally be OOC… ==||| For kokoro621… Enjoy…

**Warning: Yaoi/shonen-ai, homophobes stay away and don't flame just because you don't like gays… For homophiles, please read on…**

This is a chat between the four of them, well, actually six of them… You guys will know who are the six as you read on… This chat is just like MSN or Skype or whatever chat-rooms available now…

**An Intangible Fight**

Tenipuri Chat-room

(PillarofSeigaku logged in)

(SeigakuTensai logged in)

(SeigakuTensai invites PillarofSeigaku for a chat)

SeigakuTensai: Hey Tezuka! When are you going to make a move on Atobe?

PillarofSeigaku: …

SeigakuTensai: Don't ignore me

SeigakuTensai: Seiichi said that Sanada is making his move soon and I think Tachibana-san has already asked him out on a date.

(PillarofSeigaku logged out)

SeigakuTensai: Finally making his move… (smirks)

(SeigakuTensai logged out)

(Kami_no_Ko logged in)

(SamuraiEmperor logged in)

(Kami_no_Ko invites SamuraiEmperor for a chat)

Kami_no_Ko: Geniichirou, get your act up now! Syuusuke just told me that Tezuka and Tachibana-san is already making their move on Atobe! Rikkai don't lose to anybody in anyway, so go now!

SamuraiEmperor: …

(SamuraiEmperor logged out)

(SeigakuTensai logged in)

(Wing_of_Kyuushu logged in)

(Kami_no_Ko invites SeigakuTensai and Wing_of_Kyuushu for a chat)

Kami_no_Ko: Hi Syuusuke, Tachibana-san! Geniichirou is starting his plans to woo Atobe already!

SeigakuTensai: Really? Tezuka too…

Wing_of_Kyuushu: I must go now, can't lose to them, ja ne…

(Wing_of_Kyuushu logged out)

Kami_no_Ko: Looks like our plan is in action… (smirks)

SeigakuTensai: Yes…

(Kami_no_Ko logged out)

(SeigakuTensai logged out)

(Hyotei_Will_Win logged in)

(PillarofSeigaku logged in)

(SamuraiEmperor logged in)

(Wing_of_Kyuushu logged in)

(PillarofSeigaku invites Hyotei_Will_Win for a chat)

(SamuraiEmperor invites Hyotei_Will_Win for a chat)

(Wing_of_Kyuushu invites Hyotei_Will_Win for a chat)

PillarofSeigaku: Go on a date with me, Atobe!

SamuraiEmperor: I love you, Keigo!

Wing_of_Kyuushu: Dinner tonight?

(Hyotei_Will_Win invites Wing_of_Kyuushu, SamuraiEmperor and PillarofSeigaku for a chat)

Hyotei_Will_Win: Ore-sama will not go on a date with you, or a dinner with you… And most certainly, Ore-sama likes it that you love me, but Ore-sama loves himself even more, so Ore-sama will not reciprocate your love…

PillarofSeigaku: This is all your fault!

Wing_of_Kyuushu: How is it my fault? It's his fault!

SamuraiEmperor: The reason why Atobe won't accept me is the presence of both of you!

PillarofSeigaku: I'm better than you, so it's not possible for him to accept you!

Wing_of_Kyuushu: I'm the strongest on around here, unlike you who had hurt his arm, and you who got beaten by a rookie!

SamuraiEmperor: Speak for yourself, you got beaten by a rookie too! At least I have some common interest with him, like tango.

PillarofSeigaku: I have some common interest with him too!

Wing_of_Kyuushu: Me too!

SamuraiEmperor: Like what?

PillarofSeigaku & Wing_of_Kyuushu: Tennis!

SamuraiEmperor: Ha! Then it's the same for me!

Hyotei_Will_Win: You guys just don't understand do you?

PillarofSeigaku & SamuraiEmperor & Wing_of_Kyuushu: Make your choice! Choose one of us!

PillarofSeigaku: Me!

SamuraiEmperor: No, me!

Wing_of_Kyuushu: Definitely not the two of them! Choose me!

(Hyotei_Will_Win logged out)

PillarofSeigaku: How can he choose to fall in love a Rock Man and someone who actually hurt his best friend?

SamuraiEmperor: How can he choose you who can't play tennis now?

Wing_of_Kyuushu: Yeah!

PillarofSeigaku: FYI, I can still play tennis, thank you very much!

SamuraiEmperor: Ha! You mean kids' tennis?

Wing_of_Kyuushu: (snickers)

**This goes on for hours before they actually found out that Atobe has left the chat-room…**

PillarofSeigaku: So, Atobe, who do you choose?

SamuraiEmperor: Yeah, Atobe, who?

Wing_of_Kyuushu: Choose me!

… … … … … … … … … … … …

PillarofSeigaku: He left the chat-room already?

SamuraiEmperor: Aren't you stating the obvious?

Wing_of_Kyuushu: I'm going to his house to look for him!

(Wing_of_Kyuushu logged out)

PillarofSeigaku: I'm going too!

(PillarofSeigaku logged out)

SamuraiEmperor: I'm not going to lose to the two of you!

(SamuraiEmperor logged out)

(SeigakuTensai logged in)

(Kami_no_Ko logged in)

(SeigakuTensai invites Kami_no_Ko for a chat)

Kami_no_Ko: It's going to be a great show, don't you think? (sadistic smile)

SeigakuTensai: Yeah… (evil smirks)

Kami_no_Ko: Well? What are we waiting for? To Atobe's house!

SeigakuTensai: To Atobe's house!

(Kami_no_Ko logged out)

(SeigakuTensai logged out)

**The End**

Sorry for the terribly short story… Orz

Comments are welcomed!


End file.
